


Sexy Toys

by TheMockingDahila



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Cock Ring, Cock sleeve, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Scratching, Self Insert, Sub Merle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Merle made a bet with you. If you could take out more zombies than him, he would let you be the dominant one in bed. Lucky for you, you’re a good shot. Lucky for Merle, you know how to have a good time.





	Sexy Toys

“C’mon baby, don’t do this.”  
  
You ignored Merle as you tied him up.His arms were behind his back so he couldn’t move. Tonight was your night. Merle had made a promise. Oh, he thought you forgot but you remembered. He had made a promise to you. Okay, it was more of a bet. If you could take out more walkers than him, he would finally let you be the dominant one. The two of you had been fucking for a while now, and while it was fun to be the bottom sometime, it got old. So, you when Merle placed the bet, you were determined to win.  
  
Which you did.  
  
Forty. You managed to take out forty walkers. Merle only took out thirty-six. Grudgingly, he agreed to uphold his end of the bargain. He was probably regretting it, but it was too late.  
  
Before the world had gone to shit, you had been a professional dominatrix. People hired you basically treat them like shit. It had been a fun job. You were good at it, and you enjoyed how liberating it was. Sadly, no one really needed a dom during an apocalypse. But even so, you still kept your tools. Tonight, you were going to show Merle how they worked.  
  
Merle watched you get ready. Along with her dominatrix tools, you had saved one of your old leather corsets and a pair of leather pants. Nice and tight, they made your ass look fantastic. Merle regretted making this deal with you; he couldn’t touch you. This was not fair. You looked like walking, talking sex and he wasn’t unable to even feel your body. The worst part? He was getting aroused.   
  
“Sugar, c’mon. Can’t we just fuck?”  
  
“So impatient,” You sighed, looking at him. “You can’t wait?”  
  
“I hate waiting.”  
  
“But if you’re not a good boy, you won’t get your prize,” You cooed, walking towards him. “Don’t you want your reward.”  
  
Merle grinned as you sat on his lap. Damn, you were so sexy. He had to wonder why you put up with him. Smiling, you caressed his face, and he closed his eyes, leaning into your hand. You opened up his shirt, smiling at his chiseled muscles. Caressing his chest, you gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. Merle angrily tried to kiss you back, but you pulled away. With his frustration growing, he growled. You just smiled and nudged his cock with your knee.  
Merle bit his lip, trying not to moan. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was turned on. All his life, he refused to let a woman be in control. It was the man’s job to be the dominant one. Besides, women were already a problem. Why have a woman be in charge during sex? Merle didn’t understand men who let their women dominate them. He initially thought they were weak. But right now? Seeing you in your leather and hearing your commanding tone? It was getting to him.  
  
You undid his belt. Merle closed his eyes, trying to focus on something else. Maybe if he thought of something disgusting, he could lose his hardon. With his belt off, you undid the button and then pulled down his zipper. The whole time, Merle tried to think of something disgusting. So far, it wasn’t working. Already, he was getting erect. Whistling, you reached into your bag until you found the cock ring. It was one of your old favorites. There was nothing better than slipping one of these bad boys onto a cock.  
  
“The fuck?” Merle opened his eyes as you slipped the cock ring on. “What the hell is that?”  
  
“A cock ring baby,” You replied. “There we go! This is going to help make your orgasm amazing when it comes.”  
  
Merle was unsure about this. He was about to say something, but his thoughts were interrupted as you sucked the tip of his cock. He tried to buck his hips, wanting to feel more of your lips. But you just gently sucked at the tip. Tonight was all about teasing him. This is what he got and probably deserved. Merle was an asshole. He was sexy as fuck, but he was also an asshole. Calling people slurs, treating women like crud and just being a general dick. Tonight, he was going to learn to behave.  
  
You pulled back and flicked his cock. Merle moaned again, cursing at himself inside his head. He shouldn’t be enjoying this. God, why was this turning him on? He couldn’t understand it. Merle considered himself kinky, but he was starting to realize how vanilla he was compared to you. What was a cock ring? This was the first time he had ever seen one in his life. What was it suppose to do? It didn’t hurt, but it felt a bit tight.  
  
Merle’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt something on his dick. You had placed some strange contraption on his dick. He was about to ask what it was but he couldn’t because you started moving the toy up and down on his dick. His cock felt hugged by the tool, and it felt amazing. So tight. Unable to hold it in any longer, Merle moaned. Smiling, you moved the cock sleeve up and down faster. Merle tensed, his eyes closed. Damn, that felt amazing.  
  
“Do you like that baby?” You asked.  
  
“Yeah, it’s alright,” Merle muttered.  
  
“What was that?” You twisted the sleeve a slightly.  
  
“Fuck,” Merle grunted. “It feels good okay? There, ya happy?”  
  
“Watch the tone, or I’ll stop and leave you like this. Apologize.”  
  
Merle both hated and loved this. Maybe this was why people liked this BDSM junk. Something was thrilling at being threatened and your demanding tone that turned him on. Trying to fight against his arousal was a losing battle. While he was tied up, he could at least enjoy himself.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“I’m sorry what?” You twisted the sleeve again.  
  
“I’m sorry ma’am!” He shouted.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
You removed the sleeve. Merle whimpered for a second, but you silenced him with a kiss. Again, you pulled back much to his dismay. God, he was becoming so needy. You never saw this side of him. Even in bed, Merle was always in control. It was nice to have things switched up a bit. With the sleeve removed, you pressed a kiss to his cock. He shivered more as you kissed the thick bulge. Your hands cradled his balls while your mouth teased him. You looked up at him; his eyes were closed, and he was moaning like a bitch in heat.  
  
You stopped and sat in his lap. Smiling, you kissed his neck, and you felt him shiver against you. His breathing was short and a bit raspy. His erection twitched against your leg. Merle stared at you in a daze, unable to think straight. Pleasure and pain was flowing through his body.   
  
“Such a naughty, naughty boy,” You purred. “Always so loud and obnoxious. You’re lucky you have a nice, big cock or I wouldn’t put up with you.”  
  
You bit down on his neck. That earned you a loud moan. With your mouth busy, your nails dragged along his chest. You were going to leave as many marks as you could. You bit, scratched, pinched and did everything you could think of. All the while, Merle was helpless and horny. His erection was huge, his cock looking ready to burst. Giggling, you nudged his cock with her bottom. There was a small whimper from Merle. With a grin, you stood up and placed your foot on his cock. Pressing down with your heel, it dug into the flesh. Merle groaned louder this time, his tongue lolling out like a dog’s.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Merle panted. “I can’t take it!”  
  
“What was that?”  
  
You shifted your foot, twisting his dick slightly. Merle cursed again, throwing back his head. His whole body was on fire. Never had he felt this aroused. It was maddening. He couldn’t take much more. Even with the ring on, he wasn’t sure if he could stop his orgasm. He wasn’t a man who begged, but at this point in time, he had no other option.  
  
“Darlin’, please let me fuck you!”  
  
“I can’t hear you.”  
  
“Please, let me fuck you!”  
  
“Louder Dixon.”

  
“PLEASE LET ME FUCK YOU!” He shouted. “Oh God, I will do anything you want if you’ll just let me fuck you!”  
  
“Hm,” You got up. “I don’t know. I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson. What it’s a good way to see if you’ve learned your lesson? Oh, I know!”  
  
Merle watched you as undid your leather pants. He licked his lips as you pulled down your panties. When he saw your pussy, he felt a sharp twitch his cock. Your pussy had never looked so good before.  
  
“If you eat me out and I orgasm at least once, I’ll remove the cock ring and let you fuck me. Sound good?”  
  
Merle nodded. So with that in mind, you undid his bindings. You sat down on the bed, and he crawled towards you. Shakingly, he opened up your legs with his good hand. Breathing heavily, he began to lick the folds of your pussy. For a moment, he was slow, but he started getting faster. Moaning, you placed a hand on the back of his head. Merle ate at your pussy like a wild, starved animal. It was hard for him to focus but he pushed past his arousal, trying his damnedest to make you cum. His tongue swirled around your clit, and he even sucked at the little numb. You moaned more and that in turn urged him on. Kissing your clit, Merle brought a finger into your pussy and started thrusting. Again, you shouted out, and he picked up speed.   
  
It didn’t take long until your first orgasm came. Your cum splashed all over his face, but Merle didn’t care.   
  
“Good boy,” You said. “Now, let Mistress take your cock ring off.”  
  
Merle bit down on his lip as you removed the toy from his cock. Once it was off, he pounced on you and kissed you hungrily. You smiled against his lips, kissing him back. Merle grabbed his cock and pushed it into your pussy. Once inside, he started thrusting like mad.  
  
“Fuck, your pussy has never felt this good!” Merle got out.   
  
“Told you.” You cooed.  
  
Merle grinned and held onto your hip as he lunged forward. You shouted out in pleasure, biting down on your finger. It doesn’t take much and soon, Merle orgasmed. He shivered, seeing stars for a moment. That had been the biggest orgasm he had ever had. He felt exhausted but satisfied. Pulling out, he collapsed onto the bed. You smiled at him.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“Alright,” Merle sighed. “You were right. That was some pretty good fucking.”  
  
“Told you it would be.”  
  
“ I can see why you got paid to do that shit. You’re good,” There is a pause. “So---maybe I could let you be on top a bit more.”  
  
“Good. I didn’t get a chance to use my whip yet!”  
  
“How many toys do you have woman?”  
  
“I have many toys baby,” You smiled at him. “And you’ll get to see all of them.”  



End file.
